The present disclosure relates in general to wireless user interface devices and in particular to a wireless remote control device.
Portable media devices have become ubiquitous. Several types of portable media devices are manufactured by various manufacturers. For example, Apple Inc. manufactures the iPod®, iPhone®, and iPad® series of portable media devices.
With the growing popularity of portable media devices, various accessories are also being sold that interface with these portable media devices to provide addition functionality or convenience to a user for operating the portable media devices. One of the popular accessories currently being offered is an in-vehicle entertainment system that is configured to interface with a portable media device and allow the user/driver to control the portable media device using the controls of the in-vehicle entertainment system. Some in-vehicle entertainment systems do not include the control functionality but rather only output information provided by the portable media player. In such in-vehicle entertainment systems, the user has to control the portable media player using the controls on the portable media player itself.
In both types of in-vehicle entertainment systems discussed above, the user (driver) has to take his eyes off the road in order to manipulate either the in-vehicle entertainment system controls or the controls on the portable media player. Such distraction can be dangerous and can lead to accidents.